O Box das dimensões
by Palmitinho Loko
Summary: Na verdade, isso é um crossover de Saint Seiya e Yu Yu HakushoPoseidon e Sensui se juntam.Q bixo vai dar?Leiam e descubram oq os YuYu´s e os Cavaleiros de Bronzefizeram para derrotálos...


O box das dimensões

Um belo dia, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei e Kurama combinaram de sair.Decidiram ir ao shopping Anália Franco.Kuwabara com seu jeitão largado decidiu brincar numa loja de boxes, banheiros e afins.  
-Vamos logo! Yusuke -Disse Kuku - Tire uma foto!  
E então, puf!.Kuwabara desapareceu.Quando Yusuke entrou no box, para ver onde estava o amigo, puf! E assim, todos entraram pra ver no que isso ia dar.A cabeça de todos começaram a girar, e girar e acabam desmaiando de tontura.  
Eles acordaram e estão num lindo camarote, de frente para uma arena e milhares de pessoas.  
- Onde estamos? - perguntou Yusuke .  
Todos balançam os ombros tão perdidos quanto Yusuke.  
Yusuke presente algo atrás dele vindo rapidamente e desvia.Era Jabu.  
- O que fazem aqui?Como ousam entrar?- perguntou o cavaleiro de unicónio em posição de ataque.

Então, Kuwabara um pouco irritado dá um "pedala Robinho" tão forte que arremessa o cavaleiro contra a parede.

- Irmão – disse Kuku - Nós não temos a mínima noção de onde estamos e já somo atacados por um projeto de gente com uma armadura de cavalo?  
Jabu sentindo-se insultado partiu para cima de Kuku, mas nesse instante Saori adentra a sala e dá um grita com toda força:  
- PAREM!  
O cavaleiro para na hora, ainda com muita raiva.  
- Eu sou Saori, a encarnação da deusa Atena na Terra.Eu criei o portal que vocês entraram.Nós precisamos da ajuda de todos.Os cavaleiros de bronze estão travando uma guerra contra um deus muito poderoso, Poseidon.Mas de alguma forma, ele possui um aliado que nunca vimos.Vocês conhecem?

Nesse emomento, Saori mostra um homem alto com um botão na testa.Hiei, pela primeira vez fala nesse fanfic.  
- Mas é Sensui.Ele atravessou o portal antes de nós e se aliou a Poseidon  
- Maldito jovem do Reggae - Kuwabara –E...finalmente esse nanico falou algo de útil!

- Ora , seu...

-Não comecem!-falou Kurama.

- O que faremos agora?- Yusuke falou com o tom de lider.

- Primeiro - começou Saori - Vocês terão que encontrar os outros cavaleiros no boteco da esquina e depois invadirem a casa de Poseidon.Tenho certeza que esse tal de Sensui está lá.

E lá se foram eles encontrarem seus parceiros de luta.Chegando do BOTECO DE ZÉ, não foi difícil encontrá-los.Até mesmo Kurama começou a rachar o bico de dar risada.  
- HAHAHAHAHA.Um tem um pato cabeça, o outro parece um pavão, aquele ali parece um bagre, o mais normal usa uma tiara na cabeça e tem um que...  
- EMOOOOOOOOO! - berra Kuwabara - Usando armadura rosa só pode ser emo ou bicha!

- Pra sua informação, - começou Hyoga - É um cisne, e eu controlo gelo.

- E pavão é a senhora sua mãe - disse Ikki- Sou uma fênix, babaca!Revivo das cinzas!

- Isso - retrucou Shiryu- é um dragão.E eu possuo o escudo mais resistente do universo

- Eu uso uma tiara, mas to pegando a Shina!Então como é que é?- Seiya.

- BUÁÁ´, BUÁÁ – Shun.

Vamos logo arrebenta os dois lá pessoal - disse Yusuke - estralando os dedos.Assim poderemos voltar para o nosso mundo.  
- Falando nisso - indagou Seya - De que mundo vocês são?  
Yusuke responde:

- Somos do mundo espiritual, mas vivemos no mundo dos humanos.Eu e Kuwabara somos humanos.

- Correto-concordou Kuwabara.

-A tal da Saori mando a gente vir ajudar vocês a acabar com o Poseidon e com o Sensui, então vamos logo.

E mesmo meio contrariados, lá foram os cavavleiros de bronze.  
Chegando a casa de Posseidon, uma casa pequena, mas com um quintal muito grande.  
Yusuke manda um leigan e derruba o portão.Quase instantaneamente Sensui os ataca com um chute espiritual e manda todos pra trás.Nisso, Kurama arranca o tridente de Poseidon e todos os cavaleiros dessem a porrada nele, fazendo-o ficar tetraplégico e desenhar quadros a vida inteira com os dentes.

Nisso, Sensui carrega uma grande quantidade de energia e joga contra Seiya, mas Shun entra na frente e morre no lugar dele e Kuwabara fica muito feliz  
- O EMO MORREU!

Seiya ficou com tanta raiva de Sensui, que lançou um Meteoro de Pegasus tão potente, que o fez ir ao chão.Nisso Hiei lança suas Chamas Negras Mortais e destrói tudo ao redor de seu inimigo.Mas ele consegue escapar e começa a fugir, mas Hyoga congela todo o seu corpo, só deixando sua cabeça para fora.Kurama se transforma em Youko.Ataca Sensui com suas plantas, que fez sua cabeça explodir.

Todos estão muito cansados.Quando de repente, ele olha pra trás e vê Shiryu, Kuwabara, e Ikki num amistoso jogo de dardo.

- Como vocês podem jogar dardos, vendo que nós estamos nos matando para matar os inimigos?

- Nós optamos por evitar a fadiga- disse Shiryu -

Nesse instante, todos os cavaleiros de prata e de ouro apareceram e estavam prontos para matar os Yu-Yu´s e os cavaleiros de Bronze, porque Ares fez lavagem cerebral neles.Mas quando ia se iniciar o ataque, Koenma aparece, retira sua chupeta da boca e diz:

- TODOS PARADOS!

E todos estavam paralisados.Logo após o paralisamento, Saori manda sua almas para o céu.Lá, Deus purifica-as e os fazem se converter a monges budistas, refugiando-se ao leste da Mongólia.

- Koenma, como você chegou aqui?- Indagou Kurama -

Eu vi pelo meu globo vocês desaparecendo no box daquela loja.Então terminei minha sopa e vim ver o que estava acontecendo.

- AH sim.Então podemos voltar ao nosso mundo agora, pois todos estão bem.

- Estão não- Respondeu Ikki bravo- Meu irmão morreu.

- Ah, isso não tem problema - debochou Kuwabara - EMO TEM QUE MORRER!

- Quando Ikki ia enfiar a muqueta na cara do Kuku, ele foram tele-transportados a loja de banheiros, sem se despedir nem nada.Então, resolveram tomar um milk-shake de Ovomaltine do Bob's e foram embora

Oi pessu

Esse é o primeiro fanfic que eu faço então não ta lá essas coisas mas os próximos serão melhores.Mto 100 noção esse, mas ta valendo

Thank you Bu e Samy que me incentivaram a fazer.Amo mto 6 duas.

Bjos


End file.
